


Powerful Patronus

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: John and Rodney are Aurors who fight Dementors in the Pacific.





	Powerful Patronus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #072 "animalistic"

The moment Rodney saw the silvery hawk come careening out of the trees, he took off running, not waiting to see if Teyla was behind him as he followed John’s patronus back into the woods.

“Sheppard!” he called, wheezing, but there was no answer. “Sheppard!?”

“This way,” said Teyla, outpacing him easily. She had her wand raised, and Rodney took his own out, too, sending up a shower of sparks to signal Auror Lorne’s team their location.

The trees thinned and Rodney’s breath began to condense into little puffs of clouds— which was a very bad sign, because Lantea was a tropical island.

“Wraith,” growled Teyla. She was native to Athos, the next island in the Pegasus Archipelago, the island chain where Dementors were indigenous— Wraith, as the Athosians called them.

Rodney shivered. “Sheppard!”

John’s patronus raced ahead, bursting into a clearing and diving at a tattered Dementor. Ronon lay in the middle of the clearing, clearly unconscious, guarded by a growling dog of indeterminate breed— John’s animagus form.

Rodney raised his wand. “ _Expecto patronum!_ ” and let his silver fox patronus join the fight, before he transformed himself, sinking into the shape of a gray tabby cat.

_Are you hurt?_ he asked John, taking up a defensive stance beside him.

The dog shook his head. Animal emotions were simpler, harder for the Dementors to take, and when Teyla added her own patronus, a beautiful Great Horned owl, the Dementor fled.

Teyla knelt beside Ronon. “He is unconscious,” she said. “He will not be pleased when he wakes, to have missed the fight.”

“He watched his whole village get destroyed by the Dementors,” said John, human again. “Until he masters the animagus spell or works up some happier memories, this is going to keep happening.”

“You cannot force a person to create pleasant memories, John,” said Teyla, then tapped her wand against Ronon’s chest. “ _Enervate_.”

“What happened?” Ronon growled.

“You passed out, big guy,” said John. “McKay, give him some chocolate.”

“What?” Rodney protested. “Why should I—? Oh, all right, here.”

Ronon took the chocolate bar and ate half of it in one bite, chewing noisily. “We get this one?”

His teammates shared a look. “No,” John admitted, after a moment. “But we hurt it pretty good.”

“Not enough,” said Ronon.

Teyla put a hand on his shoulder. “We shall see them defeated,” she said. “But not today. We should get some rest.”

“Fine,” said Ronon, and stalked off.

“He is just upset,” said Teyla. “We have been much more successful against the Wraith since your people joined us, John.”

“After we woke the hibernating ones,” he said.

She smiled and put her hands on his shoulders, leaning their foreheads together in the traditional Athosian way. “Perhaps,” Teyla allowed. “But you have also taught us how to _fight_ them. You have given us hope we desperately needed.”

“I…” John began, but she just smiled again. 

“I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” replied John, and she jogged to catch up with Ronon.

Rodney watched them go for a moment, then nudged John’s shoulder. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah,” John said, automatically. He paused, then repeated, “Yeah.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, Rodney,” and there was a smile hovering at the other Auror’s lips, so Rodney accepted it as mostly true. “Just tired. Dementors are…”

He trailed off, but Rodney nodded. “Yeah. Your, um,” he began, “Your patronus was pretty strong tonight, even though Ronon had passed out. Maybe I _should_ let you take me up on that stupid broomstick of yours, if the memories are really that good.”

“Ah,” said John, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wasn’t thinking about flying.”

“You weren’t?” said Rodney. “What could be better than flying?”

“You,” said John. He lifted his head, looking Rodney right in the eye. “The Dementors couldn’t touch me because I was thinking about _you_.”

“Oh,” Rodney breathed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” agreed John. “Is that okay?”

“Is that—!?” spluttered Rodney, then grabbed John by the front of his robes and hauled him in for a fierce kiss.

When they were forced to break for air, John kept him close, grinning. “My patronus is gonna be _awesome_ ,” he said, and Rodney kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
